Maidens of Lorien
by Morwen1
Summary: Firith, niece of Galadriel, has much to prepare for the arriving visitors. Her lifelong friend, Nilwen, has sworn to protect her.((rated pg-13 for discriptive battle afterthoughts. not mary sue, and some content should not be viewed by children))19up!
1. Greetings

((Authors note: Firithfalas and Nilcoirewen are characters that only I, Morwen, can use. Also I am sure that you would not use them, as they are very hard to pronounce. Thank you for taking the time to read, and I hope you enjoy. ))  
  
As the morning star began to rise over Lothlorien, a lone mourning dove cooed her melancholy hymn. A beautiful maid peacefully walked over to the nearby stream. She lowered her smooth hands into the swiftly running water. Her golden hair swayed in the gentle breeze. The elf was christened Firithfalas, but her companions abbreviated her name to Firith. As she stirred the reservoir, she began to dream.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
A handsome elf wandered her way, singing to himself as he sauntered. He glanced up to meet her gaze, and quickened his pace towards her. Firithfalas could hear her breath quicken as he took her hand sensitively into his. The virile delicately stroked her glowing face. He leaned down and, "Firith!"  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Firith jumped up as if she was shot with a dozen arrows. A lissome elf came skipping through the woods. Her long, cinnamon tinged tresses flowed behind her. A broad smile was placed on her ecstatic face.  
  
"They are coming! They are coming!" the frolicsome elf announced.  
  
"Who is coming Nirwen? Who?" Firith asked impatiently.  
  
"The company of Mirkwood of course."  
  
"Thranduil? And his elves?" the golden haired elf interrogated.  
  
"Aye, that he is. Galadriel is summoning you to her chambers."  
  
"Then I must go to her quickly," Firith established to herself.  
  
"Come with me Nirwen."  
  
Off the two ran as inaudibly and rapidly as they could. Firith inquired her friend to stay and wait for her return. With that she quietly ascended the staircase that wrapped around the colossal tree that supported the Queen's suite. She lightly knocked on the ivory door and a servant appeared at the entrance. Firith stepped in and waited for her aunt. Galadriel advanced into the room with a resplendent evening gown.  
  
"Ah, my dearest niece. How doth thee fare?" the queen questioned.  
  
Curtsying reverently she rose and replied, "I fare fine, thank you."  
  
"Thranduil and his entourage arrive this evening, I am leaving you in charge to prepare for their stay. The King shall have the Moon Tree, and his company, well I shall leave that up to you."  
  
Firith nodded approvingly and bid the matriarch's leave. After silently shutting the door, she fled down the stairs. She grabbed Nirwen's athletic arm and forced her to dash. They came to a clearing and Firith dropped to her knees and shrieked. How could this be happening? It was less than five hours distant.  
  
((Please Review)) 


	2. Nilwen's list

((Author's note: After rereading and reexamining my story, I realized that it is very hard to pronounce the names of my characters. So I have decided to help you. Firithfalas- Fir- (as in the tree)- ith- (sounds as it is written)- fa- (as in the beginning of fall)- las- (as in lassie). Well now for the more difficult one. Nilcoirewen- Nil- (the I in Nil, sounds like a long e)- co- (coo as in a bird cooing)- ir- (sounds like ear)- e- (sounds like the letter a)- wen- (same as the ending of Arwen). Well, that is all I have for now, and hopefully it will be easier for you to understand. Enjoy.))  
  
"She has placed me in charge of the whole entourage of Mirkwood. That includes meals, sleeping quarters, and decorations. Damn it, why me?" Firith moaned.  
  
"Well it could be worse," Nilwen added.  
  
"How pray tell?"  
  
"I lied, it can't." The elf giggled.  
  
With that Firith handed Nilwen a list of 'to do' things. "There, now get these done."  
  
Nilwen ran off to complete her list. She whistled euphoniously, and a magnificent black stallion cantered to her. Within a blink of an eye, she was off galloping through the leaves of Lorien. Her first destination was to the haven of Haldir. Nilwen swiftly alighted from her charger, and knocked quietly on the door. Within a moment the doors was thrown open, and out stepped an elf, not but a head taller than she, dressed in splendid attire.  
  
"Vedui*Haldir," Nilwen voiced.  
  
"Ah, Nilcoirewen, nae saian luume',"* he returned gratefully.  
  
"I have a request for you Haldir, from Firithfalas."  
  
"Of course, what does she wish of me?"  
  
"She asks you, in utmost respect, to greet Thranduil and his company upon their arrival to Lothlorien."  
  
"Aye, milady, I shall gather my high elves, and await their entry."  
  
"Thank you Haldir."  
  
"Ever is my happiness to please you. Vanimle sila tiri,*" he smiled and silently shut the door.  
  
Nilwen stood for a moment, not knowing whether to move, or to stay. She was astonished at the words. 'Dear Valar!' she cried out in her mind. Her stallion nudged her shoulder, as if in suggestion to depart. Climbing upon his back, they sailed again through the quiet aromatic air. She had much to do for Firith, and would not let her friend be disheartened. Nilwen stopped at the kitchens next. There was need for much food for the arrival banquet tonight. She gave the dragging list to the cooks, and was off again. 'To the servants accommodations now, aye, that is where I shall go next.' The elf checked her stallion, and he changed his course to the southern edge of Lorien. "Noro Lim! Noro Lim!" That was enough for the stallion to flare up his nostrils and burst into a dead gallop. They came into a clearing where many maiden servants were washing garments. They bowed low as the stallion halted. Nilwen asked the elves politely if they would endure an entire two weeks of serving the retinue of Thranduil. They nodded and continued their work.  
  
Nilwen turned the black steed again to the north, and bounded across the woodlands. 'The poor servants, sometimes I regret having so many. I shall ask Galadriel sometime to set them free. But until then, I shall continue this accursed schedule.' She was beginning to drift off into a dream when her horse suddenly stopped and reared. There, upon the ground, was an elf in a puddle of crimson blood.  
  
((Author's note: Sorry to leave you hanging but I have to end this chapter somehow. Review if you want more!)) *Vedui- Greetings *Nae saian luume'- It has been too long. *Vanimle sila tiri- Your beauty shines bright. 


	3. The archer

((Author's note to readers: Please, I am a very gracious writer, I would love to hear from those who can make any comments, or encouragement. I won't get angry, just please do not give me any ideas for how my story goes. I would like to keep the thought my own. Thank you for all the reviews, and please continue! That's all for now))  
  
Firith watched Nilwen ride out on her noble steed and disappear. 'Oh goodness, now where do I begin?' She looked around and saw the bare stone tables. 'There, I will start with the decorations.' Servants came and went with flowers, vases, candles, and fine silver.  
  
"Milady, would you prefer green or golden table cloths?" a servant inquired.  
  
"Oh, gold please,' Firith answered calmly.  
  
"Yes milady."  
  
Another servant approached with three different sorts of fine silver. "Milady, which of these do you wish to be set upon the table?"  
  
"The silver set please."  
  
"As you wish milady."  
  
Many servants asked her similar questions, all of which were pleasantly answered by Firith. Finally the last touches were set, and the exhausted elf went to find accommodations for the entourage. The north room would, as Galadriel said, be for the king. 'Now to find lodgings for the others.' With that she turned on her heel and sprinted towards the southern trees. There were many trees, and all of which were uninhabited by elves.  
  
As Firith wandered through the empty chambers, she noticed a small box in a corner. She picked up the parcel and opened it. The case held a small silvery white pendant that had these words engraved upon it:  
  
Elen sila lumenn omentilmo*  
  
These words were an omen of some type, but of what Firith did not comprehend. 'Perhaps a maiden's lover gave her this.' She placed the chain back into the box gently and slipped it into her gown's pocket. The rooms were ready, the decorations set, and she knew that Nilwen would complete her tasks appointed to her, as always. She had one hour to rest, and one to prepare herself. Firith started to saunter off towards her chambers. The golden tresses of the elf flowed gently in the breeze as she climbed the stairway to her bedroom. After shutting the door, she staggered to the bed and fell onto it in a deep sleep.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
The handsome elf leaned down and placed a light kiss upon her brow. He cradled her in his strong arms, and then he began to sing. Ever so sweet and calming, she leaned against his firm torso and returned the embrace. He began to whisper in her delicate ear, and spoke in an undertone the words 'I love  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Suddenly her chamber doors burst open and there appeared Nilwen with a wounded archer in her arms. His hair was of golden hue and his face handsome. Firith leapt up and motioned for her to lay the elf on the bed. He was badly wounded by the arrows of a goblin.  
  
"Where did you find him?" Firith questioned in a panicked tone.  
  
"He was on the northern side of the wood, by the streams. He was laying there motionless. I rode as quickly as I could." The expression of Nilwen's face was fearful of the fate of the archer.  
  
"Who is he?"  
  
"I am afraid I know not, I have not seen him before."  
  
"Is it Thranduil's son Legolas?"  
  
"Oh no, Legolas would not have been so wounded so easily. They say he can spark a finch from a league off. No, it is not Prince Legolas, but this archer does appear to be from Mirkwood. We must help him."  
  
"I do not know what to do Nilwen."  
  
"Bring me warm water and fresh linen. Quickly, he loses much blood!"  
  
Firith fled down the stairs with despair in her heart. 'He has little chance of survival.'  
  
((Author's note: Keep reviewing if you want more. I will be most happy to add. You have to request though.))  
  
* Elen sila lumenn omentilmo- A star shall shine upon our meeting 


	4. The arrival

((Author's note- actually I have none now. Are you not lucky or what?))  
  
Firith sprinted out of the room, and Nilwen stood by the wounded elf. 'Is he dead? He has not moved at all.' Suddenly the archer moaned and attempted to rotate, but Nilwen's delicate hand stopped his efforts. He opened his eyelids to reveal two emerald eyes gazing at her. He wanted to say something but the maiden hushed him quietly. Firith burst through the door with three servants. All of which were carrying warm water and linen. Nilwen drenched the cloth in the water and attended the wound. Several splinters of a shaft were wedged in, and she had to pull each one loose with her hands. The archer said nothing and did not move. After dressing the laceration, she bound it with clean white bandages. She offered the elf some cold water, of which he gladly accepted.  
  
"Now you must rest. Please do not strive to get up, for it will slow the healing," Nilwen commanded.  
  
"Thank you milady, I will do as you bid."  
  
"I must now avert my attention to the arrival of King Thranduil and his company. I shall return to bring you food, but until then rest."  
  
"I shall."  
  
Nilwen and Firith walked out of the door, and fled down to Nilwen's chambers. They had but a half hour to ready themselves. There was no time for a washing, they had to quickly clean up and get into their garments. Firith chose for herself a dragging blue gown with precious stones attached. Nilwen selected a simple low cut green gown. She helped Firith with her golden hair by putting it up into an elaborate queue. Firith brushed out Nilwen's lengthy brown hair. As they looked at themselves in the mirror, neither could believe that it was them.  
  
"This is really not what I am used to," Nilwen commented.  
  
"You will get used to it. Just because you never wear dresses, does not mean that you will not learn to."  
  
"It is impossible to walk in this though."  
  
"Do not walk as if you are in breeches, short delicate strides should suffice."  
  
Nilwen murmured something under her breath. Horns in the distance could be perceived. The company was arriving. Firith smoothed out her dress, then gracefully walked out the door. Nilwen, however, was still muttering and she picked up the ends of her dress and raised them to a manageable length. 'Damn it, and I am supposed to dance in this? Dear Valar save my reputation!' With that she dashed out the door and ran down the stairway. She almost collided with Galadriel, who was passing by Nilwen's chamber stairs. Galadriel glared suspiciously at the unrefined maiden. Nilwen felt her mind screaming, 'you idiot! There goes your esteem. Run right into the Lady of Light, good job klutz.'  
  
"I am so very sorry milady, I knew not that you were passing. I would never have, I apologize in deepest regret Your Majesty."  
  
"Say no more, just achieve your manners. And what is wrong with your dress. Put it down for Valar's sake!" Galadriel demanded.  
  
"Yes milady."  
  
"Now come, we go to meet King Thranduil. Do not disappoint me. Firithfalas has already proven herself worthy of her title, now work on yours."  
  
Nilwen held her head up high and accompanied Galadriel. How she wished she could disappear. 'Damn elven policies, wearing dresses, walking properly, reputations. I am so glad I'm not the niece. Poor Firith.' Galadriel ascended onto her dais and stood luminous to all. Nilwen shuffled over to Firith.  
  
"I'm doomed," Nilwen breathed silently.  
  
((Author's note: Yes now I do have something to say. I received a review asking me to give a little background history of Firithfalas, niece of Galadriel. Well, I guess I will have to fit that in somewhere now won't we? Yesss Preciousss we shall. Also, for anyone who wants to include this in a review, what is this "Mary Sue" nonsense? From the sound of it, I don't want my story to sound like it. Please inform me. Thank you again for all your support.)) 


	5. Meeting and Dining

((Author's note: Finally, I have gotten to the fifth chapter. Enjoy.))  
  
Firith held her head with a certain aspect of royalty. She glanced over at Nilwen, who was twitching nervously. She always had hated being around other elves in large groups. She was more of the type who could sit on a stone in the middle of a peaceful lake and meditate. Firith now turned her regard to the advancing company of Mirkwood Elves. How their attire blended with the surrounding vista. Celeborn and Galdriel stood ever so dazzling in their silver and white ensemble. She could see now King Thranduil and his son riding upon two snow-white stallions. They gently cantered up to the dais upon which the Lord and Lady stood. King Thranduil dismounted gracefully and kissed the hand of the Lady of Light. Prince Legolas alighted from his steed with much deftness. He too greeted the Lady in the same fashion.  
  
"Thranduil and company, we have looked to your coming with much foresight. We are honored to receive such noble guests in our Golden Wood," Lady Galadriel voiced.  
  
"Aye, as we have looked forth to our arrival. Many miles lay in distance between our fair realms. Let us not be parted in spirit, come, we bring gifts from our fair land of Mirkwood."  
  
Thranduil motioned for several attendants to fetch an inlaid chest. They retrieved and set it upon the pedestal. Inside were three resplendent crowns for the royalty. The King of Mirkwood placed the crowns upon the heads of Galadriel, Firithfalas, and Celeborn.  
  
"I am afraid I have brought no crown or pendant for the young maiden here," he informed. Then he turned to Nilwen. He presented her with a magnificent bow. "Fair elf, I endow you with a refined Mirkwood bow, crafted by our skillful elves. May it serve you well."  
  
The Lady of Light then spoke, "Thranduil, you must be weary from your journey, come and feast with us. Let all elves dine together."  
  
As the entourage of elves arrived at the tables, they awaited until Galadriel had been seated before they rested in their chairs. Many courses of fine pheasant and grouse were served, along with many secondary dishes of pastries and sweets. The feast guests conversed with each other and the royal table discussed the upcoming threat of Mordor. Firith and Nilwen discoursed to themselves quietly.  
  
"More arrived than I had originally expected," Firith stated truthfully.  
  
"Aye, tis true there are many. I must go in a while to attend to the wounded elf, he shall be expecting food soon. Maybe it is just my thought, but Thranduil's son seems to be somewhat haughty. Perhaps it is a misjudgment," Nilwen concluded.  
  
"I noticed that myself, but his companions are quite handsome. If I had a choice, I would choose the quiet one in the corner. He seems rather docile."  
  
"Then perhaps you shall talk with him tonight Firith."  
  
"Possibly, but later during the promenade."  
  
After the feast the dance began, and Nilwen slipped off to visit to the suffering archer. As she drew near to Firith's chamber stairway, a hand grasped her shoulder and pulled her into the dark. There was no cry, nor a struggle of power. Only silence and dead silence. The maiden cautiously opened her eyes. There seated upon a footstool, was Haldir.  
  
((Author's note: Well, now what is he up to? Just wait and see, after you keep reviewing. Thank you Leopard Dance for your support. Take care until our next meeting, or whenever I get my arse in gear with the next chaper.)) 


	6. The attack

((Author's note- I deeply regret having let time elapse so much. My life seems to get busier by each day that passes in my lonely mortality. Enough said, here is chapter six for my faithful readers.))  
  
Nilwen could not believe her eyes at the sight. 'What does he want with me?' These words seemed to thrash in her distraught mind. Haldir gazed at her with such intent, that Nilwen seemed to twitch in suspense. He arose from his seat and motioned for her to come near to him. The maiden obeyed, but reluctant at what he might do to her. She paused in the middle of her trek and felt her quintessence leap up in her throat.  
  
"Why are you frightened Nilcoirewen? I will not hurt you," he smirked at this gesture.  
  
"I am not afraid, I am only perplexed as to why I am here," Nilwen answered as calmly as she could.  
  
"I believe you know why you are here. You must know how I have felt about you since the day you arrived with Firithfalas. When she was summoned by the Lady of Light to take her deceased niece's place, I fell into a deep desire for you. I love you Nilcoirewen. You have seduced my heart, soul, and body by simply existing. Please milady, now may I reveal my passions upon you as I have longed to do?"  
  
Nilwen could not move. 'Haldir loves me? How can this be? I can not love him though. I have vowed my virginity.'  
  
"My lord, I can not let you unfurl your love for me. I have secretly sworn not to let any elf touch my soul or body. Please, do not ask it of me. I am much too young for thee also. I am but a child in your eyes."  
  
Haldir became enraged at her refusal. He leapt up from his position and wrapped his powerful arms around her waist. Struggle as she would, he firmly kept his piercing embrace. Nilwen cried out, only to have her mouth violated by a forceful kiss. His grasp tightened as he hauled her to the ground. The young elf maiden smacked her rapist across the face. Haldir glared at her and began to bind her hands to the surrounding roots. With her last strength she let loose a shriek that resounded against the trees. The birds silenced, the trees stopped rustling, and for a fleeting moment, every creature near to her in Lothlorien ceased to move. The high elf sprung from his pose and glanced at Nilwen.  
  
"If you say one word of this, you will not live to see daylight again," he threatened.  
  
Nilwen only whimpered and nodded approvingly. He cut her bonds loose, and sprinted away into the darkness. Her heart beat rapidly, her wrists throbbing from the strained ropes. She stood up after many attempts. Then picked up the food she had dropped from her hands when she was hauled away. She walked up the stairs to Firith's chamber; she cautiously opened the door and stepped inside. The archer was attempting to get up in a hurry, but failed. Nilwen ran across to lay the elf back into his place to sleep.  
  
"I heard a scream, I must aid the one who is in peril," he quickly stated. "Help me up please."  
  
"The scream was mine, friend."  
  
"Are you hurt? Why did you scream?"  
  
"I thought I saw a wild beast, but it was only the zephyrs in the bushes. Eat now, I have brought you fruit."  
  
"Thank you milady, I am in your dept. First for saving me, then for letting me rest, and now feeding me. I do not know how to thank you enough for your hospitality."  
  
"Please think nothing of it."  
  
There was a frantic thump on the door. "Nilwen? Are you in there?"  
  
((Author's note- well I am afraid that I must end my chapter here, as I am preparing for yet another brainstorm. (Are you not lucky or what?) Morwen signing off for now, and hopefully chapter seven shall follow shortly. Oh and please REVIEW!) 


	7. Alkcorion

((Author's note- Well, I wrote this chapter practically in my sleep. How odd isn't it? Please enjoy.))  
  
"I am here," Nilwen replied the urgent knock.  
  
Firith burst through the door with four elves behind her. "Why did you scream? I heard you and I came as fast as my legs would let me hasten. Are you hurt?"  
  
"Calm thyself, I am fine. I only screamed for I saw a movement in the bush and I thought it to be a beast."  
  
"Are you sure? You do not scream for trifle things such as that. The Nilwen I know would have shot the hedge with an arrow."  
  
"I am fine Firith, only startled a bit."  
  
Firith knew that Nilwen was misstating. 'Most unlike her, she would not scream for a movement.' She pondered to herself for a bit before continuing the conversation.  
  
"Nilwen, after you are finished, Galadriel wishes to speak with you."  
  
"Of course. What did I do now?"  
  
"You are in immense supervision now," Firith teased.  
  
Nilwen laughed and motioned the jester out of the room. Firith left with the elves behind her.  
  
"Forgive me for not asking sooner, but I have slightly disregarded to ask your name," Nilwen asked politely.  
  
"Forgive me for not telling you sooner, my name is Alkcorion. "  
  
"What does your name mean?"  
  
"Shining spear," he replied pleasantly. "And what may your name be milady?"  
  
"Nilcoirewen, Nilwen for short. It means strong willed."  
  
Alkcorion stretched upon the bed so that every limb seemed to strain. "That is beautiful Nilwen. I am most fortunate to have met you."  
  
They enjoyed talking for a while peacefully. Nilwen suddenly jumped up realizing that she was to meet Galadriel. She excused herself and fled down the stairway. As she neared, her delicate ears recognized the sound of music of the dance. Running as fast as the dress would allow her, she almost ran into the Lady again. 'Oh please do not notice, oh please.' Her plea was answered by a most unhappy Lady of Light.  
  
"Well Nilcoirewen, what do you have to say for yourself this time? Why are you late? I summoned you a half an hour ago."  
  
"I beg pardon, but I was attending someone in need of my assistance."  
  
"Now that you are here, I have someone who wishes to meet you. Nilcoirewen, meet Prince Legolas of Mirkwood."  
  
((Author's note- Sorry to leave you another hang, but I must attend to Elendil, he is getting quite upset with me. Please Review)) 


	8. The truth? and more meetings

((Author's note- my many apologies to not writing more. I have been most preoccupied. Enough said, and here is the next chapter of Maidens of Lorien.))  
  
Firith shut the door behind her with the four elves following her. They had come when Nilwen had screamed. The maiden shook her head in disbelief and beckoned the company to leave her. She sat down and began to meditate. 'How could Nilwen lie to me? I though we trusted each other through thick and thin. Why?' Many of these thoughts pierced her so harshly. Firith stood up and smoothed out her dress and walked towards the banquet once more.  
  
"Milady?" a voice came from behind her.  
  
"Who is there? And what do you want of me?" Firith questioned a slight startle in her dialect.  
  
"Allow me to proper introduce myself, I am Legolas son of Thranduil. I wished to speak with you. Perhaps a saunter this evening?"  
  
"My lord, I apologize deeply for not recognizing you sooner, but you gave me a fright as I did not hear you."  
  
Legolas smiled and made a sort of innocent laugh. He offered his hand, and escorted her to the feast. As they walked into view of the ball, Legolas kissed her hand and whispered, "meet me by the crystal waters at midnight." With that he leapt off into the night. Firith could not move. It was as if a blow had been parried in her near vision. She shook her head and wandered gracefully into the presence of the banquet guests. Lady Galadriel was speaking to King Thranduil, as Lord Celeborn was speaking to Haldir. Firith sung under her breath the lovely melody of the Summer's Gale. Her mother would sing that to her often as a small child. 'How I miss you, it is if the last leaf has fallen and I am left with but a song to remember you by.' Three thousand years ago Firith's mother had been taken by orcs and mercilessly slain. Only memories now existed of her mum. Of her fair golden hair and her radiant sea blue eyes. Her voice was that of the robin, soft and sweet.  
  
"Firithfalas, please come here. I wish to speak with you." No other could resist this voice. The Lady of Light has a way with words. Even to the hardest of hearts.  
  
"Yes your eminence."  
  
"Your heart is troubled as is your mind, come sit and talk."  
  
The two walked over to a trestle and sat by the lake. Firith told her what was on her mind, except the thought of Nilwen. After the in depth conversation, the two departed and entered the feast. Galadriel strolled to her dais again, while Firith turned her direction towards the food. With her plate in hand and her food already settled upon it, she went to the tables where the Mirkwood elves sat. 'How splendid they are, such manners and many shining faces that I am blessed to be in the company of.' She smiled towards the male elves and sat herself upon a small bench. Immediately the elves turned their attention to the beauty who now stayed at their dining table.  
  
"Milady, come sit closer and dine with us," a rather handsome elf offered his outstretched arm.  
  
Firith moved herself closer and began to talk with them. "May I inquire your names my lords?"  
  
The elf that she had pointed out to Nilwen earlier in the evening spoke. "I am Donturion, a sentry for the King and Prince Legolas, these are my fellow guards. Enfuinion, Airelonnion, and Imurion. Now may I return the question towards you?"  
  
"Of course, I am Firithfalas, but please call me Firith."  
  
"We are honored by your presence Firith, now may I ask thee for a dance?" With that she lightly stood up and accepted his strong arm. As they began to dance the company of elves and noises of glasses being set upon tables began to fade, leaving but the moon and stars to shine upon the golden trees. She rested her fair head upon his shoulder and departed into a dream. His unwavering arms wrapped around her slender waist. 'I myself am in the midst of a dream, this elf is a figment of my illusion.' Firith touched his neck to prove that it was not a fancy of hers, Donturion was there, and no one else. The night seemed to fly away into darkness.  
  
((Author's note: Thank you for reading, Now please, review or I shan't write any more.)) 


	9. Nilwen's many surprises

((Author's note- Oh dear Valar, my many apologies. I was so busy in my painting, that I forgot to add a few more chapters to my little story. So sorry, may I be struck with a hundred arrows as my punishment.))  
  
Nilwen gulped silently as the fair elven prince stepped forward and took her pallid hand in his. His touch was that of a radiant sunbeam falling inaudibly upon the morning tide. She wanted to turn and run, but her dress would make an escape somewhat difficult. He gently kissed her hand at his eyes met hers. Legolas' eyes seemed to pierce though hers searching for answers. Nilwen shut her eyes to avoid his incisive ones. 'Dear Valar, I want to run. But where?' She scrutinized the near trees for a safe refuge. There was a low golden branch hanging nearby, or there was the lake bridge. Nilwen felt the Mirkwood prince lift her delicate face up, which she had looked down rather shamefully earlier. 'That's it, Galadriel is preoccupied at the moment, I'm getting out of here.'  
  
With that she turned on her heel and accelerated towards the bridge. She didn't bother looking at the astonished guests, who were all standing aghast at her egress. 'Ha, now try and catch me you stuck up git.' She laughed under her breath as she hastened across the overpass. Nilwen looked crosswise over to the dancing greens. A certain elf caught her attention. 'Firith? Dancing with whom? Oh I must see this one up close.' She reassigned herself to an out of the way location while she detected the new elf. He was tall and handsome, and seemed to be somewhat entranced by Firith. Nilwen sat on the lush grass watching the pair sway and swirl with the music.  
  
"Nilcoirewen?"  
  
Nilwen jumped up astonished. She watched as Legolas made his way towards her.  
  
"I am sorry if I frightened you, but I wanted to know why you ran from me. Do I dispirit you in any way?" he asked apologetically.  
  
"Oh no my lord, I just did not feel comfortable in your presence. I am not worthy for your attention," she lied.  
  
"You are quite deserving of my company. Tis why I requested to converse with you tonight."  
  
"I am most regretful to announce that I cannot accept your invitation tonight, I am tending a wounded archer, and he needs my assistance. Please understand my lord, I will embrace your proposition, just on a later night. You will be staying in Lothlorien for quite a while. Perhaps within the next few days."  
  
"I await our next meeting then."  
  
"Of course my lord."  
  
Nilwen fled over the ground as swiftly as a doe. She could feel her heart leap up in her throat as she ascended the stairs. She opened the door to find the archer not in bed. 'Where is he?' Two powerful arms grabbed her around her waist.  
  
"Got you milady!"  
  
Nilwen giggled and squirmed. Alkcorion brushed a stray hair out of her face. He laughed at Nilwen's frail struggles to get free. Then an unexpected blow from behind forced Alkcorion to the ground with a loud crash. The maiden rushed to his side then looked to the assailant. A tall hooded elf stood aggressively; then strove to exert another one against Nilwen's delicate frame. By this time, she was tired of being surprised, forced, and frightened. She leapt up and pulled a knife out of her boot, as was the custom of male elves, and rushed upon the attacker. Nilwen rammed, ungracefully I might add, into the elf and forced the intruder onto their back. She straddled the torso and threatened the elf's life with the dagger at the throat. A laugh came from under the cloak. Not an evil, but a surprised chuckle. Nilwen yanked the hood off.  
  
((Author's note: Oh I am so bad, bad author bad. Special thanks to LeopardDance, thank you for encouraging me, as well as those lovely e-mails I get from my friends. Please continue to REVIEW and I shall hope to have the next one up as soon as I get, oh let me say, 2 new reviews. (In the least) Take care to all)) 


	10. young elves

((Author's note: oh dear, I smell the scent of cookies. I think I might die if I don't eat one. :::grabs a cookie, sits back down. still munching::: Oh very good, woops, got some crumbs on the keyboard. Well, here's chapter 10))  
  
As Firith gently swayed in Donturion's arms, she glanced over to the side grounds where a familiar elf was chuckling quietly to herself. 'Nilwen, you are definitely back to your old self.' Nilwen had always kept an eye on her, keeping her out of trouble all the time from the beginning. Firith strayed into their childhood memories.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
In a large section of the woods, where the birds sang together in one chorus, two small elven children could be spotted running recklessly through the woods. Firith, being more elf like, would always stray behind the other. Her golden tresses flowing delicately following her, her pale skin was that of the fresh white snow under the sun. Nilwen, an unrefined elven child, was sprinting and leaping over roots and vines. They both ran, each at their own pace, to the crystal like waters of Lorien.  
  
"Nilwen! Wait for me!" Firith breathed.  
  
With that Nilwen slowed her gait to a jog and looked down at the small flowers she seemed to have missed on her sprint. She stopped and stooped to smell their sweet scent. Firith came up quietly and pushed her into a puddle.  
  
"Hey! I'll get you for that one, and remember, I've got the upper hand at running!" she yelled out after the laughing elf. She dashed towards the grove where Firith had disappeared. Approaching the copse, Nilwen squatted down, she always loved to imagine she was a valiant ranger, with a beautiful crafted sword at her side. Instead she was left with a bow and a quiver full of arrows. She sighed and went on to examine for traces of her hiding companion. A soft maiden's giggle came from atop a branch. Nilwen pretended not to hear, and went on investigating. Then, as swift as a wing of a hawk, she fitted an arrow to her string and cried out,  
  
"Come out, or I'll have you shot!" she laughed silently under her breath, she had often heard the great archer Haldir say this to trespassers. Within moments Firith sprang out of the standing timber and raised her arms over her head in surrender. They both laughed and fell to the ground in a fit of giggles.  
  
"Firithfalas! Nilcoirewen! Where in Valar's greatness are you two rambunctious elves?" the familiar voice called out.  
  
"Here we are Maein! We were only playing," Firith confessed to their caretaker.  
  
"I should have you both thrashed for this. Nilcoirewen! You are wearing a tunic again! For goodness sake, get your little legs home, as for you Firithfalas, you should know better than this."  
  
"It's not her fault Maein, I was the one who suggested to go to the waters. It's my fault, I'm the one who should be punished. Besides, I'm used to your scoldings," Nilwen confessed.  
  
"Oh? Well then, I think I shall send you to have some dresses fitted for you," the caretaker snickered.  
  
Nilwen gasped and looked as if shot with arrows. Her face went suddenly blank pale. "Yes ma'am, was all she could reply.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Firith?" She was suddenly snapped into reality once more, here was Donturion looking quite distressed. "I thought you were going to faint for a moment." "Oh no, I was just thinking and meditating, I am sorry," Firith said apologetically.  
  
"Tis nothing milady." He started to laugh and the maiden joined him. Then Firith gasped aloud. She was supposed to meet the Prince by the crystal waters.  
  
"I must go Donturion, I was supposed to meet someone, oh dear, I hope I have not upset him." The last part of her sentence was more of a thought to herself.  
  
The male elf released his grip and looked dispirited. Firith kissed him on the cheek and ran towards the waters. His face still in her mind, it was heart wrenching.  
  
((Author's note: C is for cookie, oh cookie cookie cookie starts with C. Sorry, could resist. Hope you enjoyed! Review!)) 


	11. Narheru

((Author's note: Yawn, two o clock in the morning. Ah bloody hell. I need to write.))  
  
Nilwen gasped at the elf before her. "Narheru?"  
  
"Mae govannen Firith,"* the elf replied.  
  
"You came back? But you were banished! You were traveling with Gildor and the other Exiles last I heard of you!"*~  
  
"Aye, but I have returned only to see you fair sister."  
  
"I am very glad you did Narheru."  
  
"As I am also."  
  
Nilwen hugged her brother tightly, and laughed. It had been over a thousand years since they were parted. Nilwen, Narheru and Alkcorion talked the night away, not feeling a bit of sleepiness. The conversation began to deepen to where Alkcorion asked why Narheru had been banished.  
  
"It is a long story, but I shall shorten it as much as possible," Narheru stated solemnly. His pleasant smile had faded to a most grim and saddened face. He continued and strayed off still talking, but only thinking of his memories as he talked. His complexion paled and he began to look into the night sky.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Narheru stood with a bow in the Golden Woods of Lothlorien. His figure in perfect aim of a deer, arrow fitted and stretched to kill. He let the arrow sing its song through the crisp morning air; it marked its spot well. The deer felt no pain as he had wished it wouldn't. Narheru jumped from his still position and darted to his kill. Only then did he realize he had shot Celeborn's own stag. The silver horns were hidden from even his keen eyesight by the fog and mist. He sank to his knees and cupped the stag's head in his hands. It was dead, no life, already beginning to become icy. There was only one thing that the grieving archer could do, face Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. The penalty to any who touched, moreover kill, the stag would pay with his life. Narheru picked the creature up with ease and walked to Celeborn and Galadriel's throne room. Elves lowered their heads as he passed, stricken with grief and sorrow. Each felt their hearts throb with pain and suffering for the deceased beauty. Narheru climbed the stairs and awaited the doors to open. He did not have to linger long, for the doors opened as soon as he had arrived. He strode into the silver lit hall and faced the lord and his lady.  
  
"My Lord Celeborn, I have slain the Great Stag," Narheru stated solemnly.  
  
"Brethil?"*  
  
"Aye my lord, I am sorry."  
  
"You know the penalty of this."  
  
"I do not deny it, I await my death."  
  
"Narheruion, by the sword you shall pass on."  
  
"Yes my lord."  
  
He was cut off suddenly when three wood elves burst in.  
  
"My Lord! Orcs hath taken the Lady of Light's niece!"  
  
Galadriel stood aghast, "Send forth Haldir and his high elves." Narheru suddenly moved forward. "My Lady, I know where they would have taken her, I may be able to track them."  
  
"Very well then go Narheruion. Hasten, she must not be hurt!"  
  
Narheru darted out of the hall and whistled shrilly. A mahogany bay stallion charged towards him. He grasped the mane and galloped off into the mist. Galadriel stood watching, waiting, and dreading the fate of her niece. Narheru rode at full speed to recover the maiden. His horse sweating and snorting in the mist.  
  
"Noro Lim Belegduin!" the horse checked his pace and hastened past his normal speed. The stallion came upon many obstacles and leapt over them effortless. Narheru caught sight of the orcs; he slowed his horse to a jog and approached quietly. He suddenly dismounted and inaudibly crept behind the trees. Upon his arrival, he saw to his horror and grief, the elven maiden pierced by a spear. Narheru leapt out of hiding and began to slay the orcs in a great rage. After killing most, the shrieking and frightened rabble clambered noisily into the haze. He fell to the maiden's side; she looked timidly into his face and then left Middle Earth for all eternity.  
  
He rode with the mortal remains of the beautiful niece to the silver hall. Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel were waiting. They were silent when he dismounted, and austere upon seeing the body.  
  
"The orcs pierced her before I arrived, I am sorry," Narheru confessed with sadness in his voice.  
  
"Narheruion, I have recognized your deed worthy to pass death. You still will be punished, but with banishment from Lothlorien," Celeborn announced.  
  
"Yes my Lord."  
  
"Farewell Narheruion, may you encounter the Gildor and his elves at Woodhall."  
  
"Farewell Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel."  
  
Galadriel lifted her stunning eyes and kissed Narheru softly bidding him a safe journey. Narheru turned and whistled once more to his steed. The horse trotted softly to him and they made their way to his chambers to gather his belongings. He collected them and galloped off to Woodhall.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"And that is how I was banished Alkcorion," Narheru concluded.  
  
"I am sorry to hear, but will you not be caught here?" Alkcorion asked grimly.  
  
"Aye, but I had to say my blessings to my sister, Nilwen, I am destined to the Gray Havens."  
  
The information struck her as a blow to the heart. Here was her dear brother, telling her that he must forever part until they met together in the Havens? 'NO!' she mentally screamed.  
  
"Nilwen, listen to me, I know you grieve at this news, but I fear it is time. Lasto beth ar dina.* Nilwen, you are my sister, and I love you as one. You are skillful with the bow as I am, use it to defend yourself. As I have taught you dear sister. Uuma dela, tessa sina."  
  
He handed her a small silver dagger. "It is the gift I received from our mother, before she died. She wanted me to give it to you when you were old enough to handle it. You proved it just now when you pinned me to my back Nilwen." He smiled slightly and hugged his sister close. "I shall miss you Nilcoirewen."  
  
"As I will also Narheru." She began to stifle a whimper.  
  
He turned and walked out the door, leaving Nilwen. Alkcorion drew her to him and she fell asleep with her sorrows buried into his shoulder.  
  
((Author's note: Well, what do you think? Review please))  
  
Mae govannen- well met*  
  
Brethil- Silver Birch*  
  
Lasto beth ar dina- Here this and be silent. *  
  
Uuma dela, tessa sina- Don't worry, here, take this.  
  
*~ Gildor is mentioned in the Fellowship of the Ring. He and his elves were Exiles before sailing to the Gray Havens. They lived relatively close to the Shire, where Sam, Frodo, and Pippin met them on their way to Bree. (just a bit of background to those who stay true to the books.) 


	12. Firith's meeting with a prince

((Author's note: I was commented on my separation of the two characters, in a recent e-mail. It is rather simple, Firith and Nilwen are in different places; therefore, they are separated in thought. It made sense to me, let me know please. Am I only making sense to myself? Ah, but here we are chapter12 of the Maidens of Lorien.))  
  
Firith avoided low branches as she ran with grace. 'I hope I am not too late. Galadriel will surely strangle me if I upset such an important guest. Please Prince Legolas do not be angry!' She cried out in her mind. The waters were near, and she could feel the breeze stiffen as she neared its brilliant edge. The birds had long since departed into slumber and the trees seemed to moan in the zephyrs, stretching their branches against the moonlight. Firith slowed her pace and strode to the field of meeting. She stopped and smoothed out her gown and gently fixed her tousled hair. Golden tresses flowed untangled against her lower back. 'Ah much better, I am ready.'  
  
"Firithfalas, I am glad you have come." The words seemed to spring out of nowhere, but then trailed back to the mouth from which they set forth. There, seated upon a smooth bastion, was the Prince of Mirkwood.  
  
"Oh! I did not hear you my lord," Firith gasped and then started to giggle.  
  
"I seem to have an upper hand at sneaking around," he laughed then motioned for the maiden to sit by him. He offered his strong arm to her to ascend the stone.  
  
"My lord."  
  
"Please call me Legolas, fair maiden."  
  
"Very well then, Pr.. umm.. Legolas," she stopped and looked down rather embarrassed. Then continued after a pause, "are you enjoying your stay here in Lorien, being only your first night here in the Golden Woods?"  
  
"Aye, many a song has been sung in my woods of the Lady of Light and these woods. I am most enjoying my stay. It is getting more interesting by the minute."  
  
"How so.. Legolas?"  
  
"When I arrived, I knew not what to expect, and now that I am here, I seem to know my whereabouts. Then I met the Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel, both of which were beyond all of my images in my mind. You stood also, a rose among the leaves, and I knew I would enjoy my stay. May I ask you how you know Nilcoirewen? A servant of yours?"  
  
"Oh no! No servant is she of mine. Nilwen is my bosom friend from many years ago. We have known each other since elven childhood."  
  
"I see." Legolas seemed somewhat perplexed at this thought. 'Such an odd thing to see an elven maiden run from me, and move so much like a male elf.'  
  
"She is not royalty though, I was summoned to take the daughter of Galadriel's place. Nilwen came with me; we are from the woods of Rivendell," she stated proudly.  
  
" Rivendell? I have seen these woods. Beautiful by no mistake, but Lothlorien is by far the fairest."  
  
"Aye, I have grown to love these trees more so than those in Rivendell. It is late, I should go."  
  
"Of course my lady, I have kept thee out enough."  
  
"You will be shown your room when you wish. Fare thee well Legolas. I shall see thee in the hour of sunrise."  
  
"Aye milady, and I hope to see your shining face there. Goodnight fair one."  
  
Firith walked away from the waters without glancing back. She knew that she truly loved Donturion. There was no mistake of it. 'Aye, but Legolas has such the poetic soul. No. I must not fight my instinct. I will sleep on it. Yes, rest is what I need.' She excused herself from the feast and walked to her room. She had to push Nilwen and the archer out sometime. Perhaps it should just be now.  
  
((Author's note: Next chapter shall be soon. Please keep reviewing. It encourages me so. )) 


	13. A Tired elf

((Author's note: I have been getting lots of e-mails and my lovely reviews from my ever so faithful Leopard Dance. Thank you for encouraging me to continue this piece of literature. I owe it to the fans. :::Blows kisses to all:::))  
  
Firith made her way to her familiar tree. She stopped once or twice to glance around for any more unexpected visitors. Upon arriving at the pedestal of the golden tree, she noticed a note lying on the bottom of the stairway. She began to read the message:  
  
Dearest Firithfalas, I most enjoyed our evening together, perhaps on another night you will not have any others waiting for your presence. If it is pleasing to you, let us meet tomorrow, after the morning meal, at the east edge of Lorien. I spotted a lovely place for a talk while the company of Mirkwood were escorted through these Golden Woods. I hope we shall be able to speak again soon.  
  
Yours Ever Faithfully,  
  
Donturion  
  
Firith could not believe her keen elven eyes. Donturion? The most handsome guard was fancying her? 'Well Firith, the luck has turned to you. What will you do? Will you take the note's offer?' Many questions began to swirl in her head. She felt dizzy and thought it best to retire to her chamber. As she climbed the winding staircase, Firith could hear the faint trickling of the nearby stream. How enchanting it seemed that of all the fair maidens of Middle Earth, that Firith would be the one chosen by the Lady of Light to take her daughters place.  
  
The elf turned the golden handles, and gently pushed the door open. There, on the floor, were two elves linked together in embrace. Firith sighed and stomped her foot in protest. The archer opened his eyes to meet Firith's.  
  
"Where is her chambers, for I will take her to them. She is tired from the night and will not be able to walk tonight," the handsome Mirkwood archer beseeched.  
  
"Nilwen's chambers are in the tree to the right, the only darkwood tree in Lorien."  
  
"Thank you milady, your name is, Firithfalas. Correct?"  
  
"Tis so, but you may address me as Firith."  
  
"Well then, Firith, I am sure if Nilwen was vigilant, she would introduce me to you. I am Alkcorion. I was sent as a messanger by King Thranduil to Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel to announce our status. Before I could enter the Golden Woods, I was attacked and ambushed by an overwhelming number of orcs. I made my way to where Nilwen found me, for I could not go any further. I am in her debt."  
  
"Well, you seem to have your fill of adventures. Perhaps you may join your company tomorrow, for now, I believe that Nilwen should be escorted to her bed. Fare thee well Alkcorion."  
  
"Thank you milady. May the Valar protect you."  
  
Firith nodded and shut the door after the elves. She unfastened her dress, and slipped a periwinkle nightgown over her head. She let loose her hair, and unstitched her sandels. With that done, she walked gently to her bed and fell upon it in a deep slumber before her head touched the pillow. There would be plenty to accomplish tomorrow. The thoughts in her head swiftly disappeared as she drifted into her world of dreams.  
  
((Author's note: Well, I hope to have the next chapter ready to go quite soon. Please have patience. I shall write as fast and accurately as possible. Fare thee well. And keep reviewing!)) 


	14. Alkcorion's thoughts

((Author's note- I have received a few reviews of late, and have decided to take the pace below a notch. Oh goodness, such a task. I shall try, have patience! One major thing I would like to point out. In one of my previous reviews, I was flamed for using the word christened. The definition of christened- dubbed, called, nicknamed, titled. Please, if you are going to flame me. make it worth while. How about a nice note? I like those. Haldir is like this only because I didn't feel like adding yet another character. So sorry if this disappoints anyone. If you don't like it, then please do not read.))  
  
*--Changing character notice--* Alkcorion is the only one in this chapter whom is talking. This goes into deep into his mind. Take a look!  
  
"Rest quietly Nilwen," the archer whispered in her delicately pointed ear. Alkcorion began to sing softly to himself. His thoughts drifted into mist as he walked slowly to the maiden's chambers. He gracefully climbed the stairs and reached the zenith of their ascent. Alkcorion turned the handles and pushed the door open. His fair eyes studied the room for a moment.  
  
The room was of a silver hue, with soft green curtains portraying the large crystal-like windows. Her furniture consisted of three pieces. A light wood bed with tall canopy branches over the top, a beautiful silver decorated bureau and a small table where a few papers were scattered upon it. The air was sweet and the zephyrs quietly penetrated through the open windows. Alkcorion walked to the bed and gently laid the sleeping elf in it. After securing the bed linens around her, he decided to saunter about the room.  
  
Above her bed was a black longbow, as he looked closer the Elvish words appeared to shine out in splendor. He read the words ethereally to himself.  
  
Cormlle naa tanya tel'raa*  
  
'Such words for as beautiful a maiden as Nilwen.' He crossed his gaze to a more familiar sort of weapon. He lightly brushed the curve of the Mirkwood bow. As his fingers skimmed the surface, Alkcorion noticed a small symbol on the under side of the apex. A small bird flying into the sun was engraved in a silver plaque.  
  
"She is but a rose among the thorns of my life, but yet, so sad and mysterious. Knives, bows and a strong spirit, I am beginning to think she is not of the normal elven maidens." He laughed at the thought and turned to face her. Her mouth was sealed in slumber, and her bosom raised and lowered with every silent breath she took. Nilwen's bronze hair supported on the pillow in disarray. Pale skin drowning in the sea of green sheets, the moon reflecting off her, giving a strange luminescence.  
  
Alkcorion began to lose himself in his desires and thoughts. The maiden suppressed in her pleasant thoughts and dreams. He drifted into meditation of his past.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Alkcorion walked among the trees singing in sweet voice to himself. He sang of a maiden in a far away land, who gave herself to a warrior of old. The maiden, pleasant in appearance and gentle in tongue, was whisked away by her lover and taken deep into the heart of Rivendell.  
  
"Alkcorion! Where are you?"  
  
This was a voice that was hard to miss, it was harsh and commanding.  
  
"I am coming Donturion. Give me time dear brother. I was in midst of a song, until so utterly interrupted by a certain elf." He gave a smirk and quickly ran to his guest.  
  
"Brother, Thranduil has summoned us to accompany the Prince on his hunt. We must go quickly."  
  
"Of course. By the way, how goes the watch?"  
  
"Orcs still roam freely I fear. That is why we go with the Prince. It is not animals this time, we hunt the goblins of Mirkwood."  
  
"Finally we have organized a large enough party. I am glad that the King allows Prince Legolas to go. He has had little adventure learning his nature and spells," Alkcorion seemed to snicker under his breath.  
  
"Do not be so free with your tongue young one. You must learn those still. At least he listens to his elders. Come, here is your horse." Donturion whistled softly and two stallions galloped towards them at rapid speed. A light chestnut with three white socks on the right, and a dark bay with black legs on the left. Donturion called to them, "Jeste! Legation! Come here."  
  
Both horses checked their speed, changed their leads, and lightly cantered to the archers. Jeste whinnied as he approached Alkcorion. "Ah my friend, lovely to see you in such good health. Have you missed me?" Alkcorion asked the beautiful creature. Jeste tossed his head into the sun and reared. The sun caught his golden main as he shook with his mighty power. The two elves mounted their steeds and headed off into the rising sun.  
  
They advanced towards their destination with winged velocity. Alkcorion whispered into Jeste's attentive ear. Immediately the horse nodded in approval and burst into a speed incomprehensible. Donturion turned and laughed as the younger elf raced towards the gates. He knew in his mind that the bond between Alkcorion and Jeste was inseparable.  
  
Alkcorion laughed as he galloped to the gates upon his horse. He alighted from Jeste's back with ease and waited for his late brother.  
  
"You're late." The young archer had a face of seriousness.  
  
"I seem to have been left in a cloud of dust," Donturion also had a solemn face which soon broke into hearty laughter. His brother joined as they walked through the doors, leading the lathered horses for cool down. After walking the horses out and putting them into their stables, the two elves walked into the palace to await orders. and their guest.  
  
((Author's note: Goodness me, I like this chapter let me know what you think. Review! I am trying to slow down now. Let me know how I'm doing!))  
  
Cormlle naa tanya tel'raa*- Your heart is that of a lion. 


	15. Still in his mind

((Author's note: Oh my goodness, it has been a very long time hasn't it? Dear Valar! I am so very sorry. I will also try to stop using the. thee's and thou's. I just read the Silmarillion, and well, it isn't like that at all! A thousand pardons. Now. on with the Maiden's of Lorien!))  
  
:::Quick hint::: Alkcorion is still in his daze. We are exploring the handsome elf's mind. Oh goody. ((Plus I have added a few more comedies to this chapter. I love it. Let me know what you think.))  
  
The two elves sauntered into the palace; and were asked to wait upon King Thranduil's arrival. Alkcorion scratched the back of his leg with his bow while he waited impatiently. He would have kept doing this if Donturion hadn't punched him in the arm when the King and Prince walked in. A sheepish grin spread across Alkcorion's face.  
  
'Thanks bro for the bruise that you caused me,' Alkcorion sent a silent message to his brother. ((Few elves have this talent, but for these two. I guess they got lucky.))  
  
'You are quite welcome. Now pay attention idiot.' Donturion quickly straightened and awaited the King to speak.  
  
Thranduil took a seat and motioned for the two brothers to kneel. They did so and then silently exchanged glances. Alkcorion, whom was still learning the ways of the elves, had a hard time listening to King Thranduil's instructions. After all, why would he need to know what the Prince would need and what not. He didn't even care; all he knew is that he wanted to kick some serious orc butt.  
  
"Alkcorion?"  
  
Alkcorion snapped back into reality and realized that he had strung his bow and looked as if he was going to kill an orc. He heard the Prince laugh and his father chuckle. The ambitious archer blushed slightly and let his hand fall to his side with the arrow. :Oh goodie, another blooper. Must be my lucky day.: His heart sank as he watched Legolas' snicker die down to a wily grin.  
  
After a long list of precautions to the young Elven Prince, they were soon off to the stables. Legolas, fortunately, had only need of one pack horse. As usual, he insisted in having his favorite white stallion. Legolas silently alighted to his horse and whispered in its hear. The white horse began to move off in a pleasant walk. Instead of waiting, he left the task of tacking up to the other two. Alkcorion began to grunt in disgust, but was quickly reminded by smart smack on the head. Rubbing his head, Alkcorion returned the punch. Unfortunately for him, Donturion knew his plot and had ducked, letting his brother's hand smack into the iron stall door. A few elven curses escaped the lips of the hot tempered elf, as he danced around rubbing his hand. Donturion stood and practically fell to the ground laughing.  
  
They would have continued their mock fights and puns, if a very impatient Prince hadn't cleared his throat. "Excuse me gentlemen, are we or are we not going on a hunt?"  
  
"Many pardons your Highness. We are ready now." Donturion had just managed to scrape up an excuse.  
  
As they left the stables, the rest of the company, 200 to be exact, awaited the three. The company started out on their adventure through the cool and dark forest of Mirkwood. As they approached a small stream, they dismounted and let their mounts have a drink. Jeste plunged his head in and drank. The white stallion, Fea*, daintily lowered his head in and avoided the leaves that drifted by. Alkcorion chuckled and pat his horse on his sleek neck.  
  
'Not much of a horse is he Jeste?' (( Not only could Alkcorion talk with his mind to his brother, but also to his horse.))  
  
'Ugh, the useless prick. Bet he has never even thought of getting one of his ethereal hooves in the mud. Good gracious, it might leave a stain! I can't wait till we cross the swampy area.'  
  
Alkcorion laughed heartedly and returned to kicking the leaves away from his feet. The cool water was refreshing. Suddenly a coarsely cut arrow darted past Fea's ear. The horse reared and struck out in fear.  
  
((Sorry to leave you hanging, but I have to regain all of my thoughts. And my reviewers. I missed you guys terribly. Thanks for the e- mail Elenor! Everybody Review please!!! This way I know if you like it or not!))  
  
*Fea- Spirit 


	16. reference to later chapters and characte...

This is not a chapter, it is a message from Morwen to my readers. I thank all of you who have reviewed and those who continue to inspire me to write. I would like to add a few details that may be of service to you. Kudos to all of you who have assumed the following information!  
  
Here is a little list of what I like to call, hints on the characters. :::Read them if you want some tips, otherwise. wait for the next chapter:::  
  
Firithfalas: This is the beautiful niece of Celeborn and Galadriel. She never knew her parents except brief images of her mother's fair face. She is learning from her aunt to become a graceful and gentle-hearted elf. She will also learn a few things along the way that make her. different. ((Look at that. a spoiler))  
  
Narheru: This is Nilwen's brother. As you read earlier he was faulted with shooting Celeborn's silver deer. He has since been banished to join the elves near the Shire. He now has left to go to the Havens. ((In other words, he has left the story for good))  
  
Nilcoirewen: This is the 'young' rebellious elf who doesn't exactly understand the ways of elves. She is a strong willed elf that does not learn too easily from mistakes. Not to mention a fairly good archer, as she was taught by her brother Narheru to plink of orcs as early as she could hold the bow. Being so bold and beautiful, she is the easy prey of some male elves. Although sometimes mistaken for Firith's servant, Nilwen is the best friend of Firith. ((She has much still to learn about her past and future.))  
  
Legolas: ((As if you don't know already, let me just roll this off the tip of my tongue)) Prince of Mirkwood, Son of Thranduil, Heir to the throne of Mirkwood, skilled archer, one with nature, taught to be mindful and sensitive to his surroundings. But in my story, somewhat of a snob also. ((Not too big of a Legolas fan myself. Sorry to disappoint any.)) Oh and what is this to do with Firith and Nilwen? Hmm. perhaps a little mischief going to partake of the story soon.  
  
Alkcorion: Skilled archer, but not too keen on his senses yet. ((Demonstrated when he fell victim to a band of ruthless orcs.)) His brother is Donturion. He was raised in Mirkwood all his life, in fact had never ventured passed the borders until now. Alkcorion does not get along with Legolas. ((You will find out this in later chapters.)) He is overcome with the beauty of Nilwen, but love is not easy. Will he be able to tame Nilwen's broken and rebellious spirit?  
  
Donturion: Guard of Mirkwood's border. His younger sibling is Alkcorion, and he will sometimes tend to beat up on him any chance he has. Donturion has fell in love with Firith because of her kindness and beauty. What will he do to keep her from the clutches of Prince Legolas? ((He does not know his brother is in Lothlorien either))  
  
Haldir: ((Sorry, not to keen on this one either. Was rather upset they stuck him in the Two Towers, but that's OK. Sorry to all the Haldir fans, I made him somewhat mean.)) Haldir is the guardian of the edge of Lothlorien. Faithful servant of the Lady of Light, and respects her with great measure. Secretly loves Nilwen and will keep doing so until a later time. ((Oh dear. have I said too much?))  
  
Galadriel: Lady of Light, bearer of one of the Rings of power, can be quite intimidating at times ((thus proven in movie)), very kind, mysterious. Also wife of Celeborn.  
  
Celeborn: Not much is known of his character except that he is married to Galadriel. I have thus taken the liberties to give him some background throughout the story. ((Including the deer. Entirely my idea.))  
  
Fellow guard friends' of Donturion and Alkcorion: Not going to get in depth. Especially because I am sure that you want to kill me for adding so many OC's. They are a lively bunch of elves that get into mischief when given too much to drink. ((Later chapters will show))  
  
Thanks to all who took the time to read this. Trust me, it will come in handy for you as a reference if you get lost later. Please continue your support and keep Reviewing! 


	17. Bring it on

((Author's Note: Thank you guys so much for reviewing! Even if there were some flames. I'm sorry if anyone got offended that I made Haldir attempt rape in the 5th chapter; but after all, it is my story. No offenses made at anyone. I promise. Please enjoy chapter 16 of Maidens of Lorien.))  
  
:::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Alkcorion?"  
  
Alkcorion suddenly snapped back into reality. He had heard someone stir in the room that he was in. Looking up, he stared straight into Nilwen's questioning eyes. Her face seemed daintily lined with concern.  
  
"I am sorry, I was only thinking to myself," he reassured.  
  
"You were really starting to worry me. You seemed lost with a twisted and tormented face. Are you sure you are alright?" Nilwen asked gently.  
  
Her answer was a delicate kiss on the forehead. He sat down next to her on the bed and began to stroke her hair tenderly. He again leaned down and lightly grazed her lips. Alkcorion felt her tense. Without a sound she leapt up to the middle of the room and began to breathe heavier.  
  
"I am sorry if I offended." Alkcorion was interrupted. He walked over to her.  
  
Nilwen quickly pressed her finger against his lips, silencing him. She inaudibly crept to the wall above her bed and lifted her black bow from its shelf. Grasping the side of the bed she pulled a quiver full of arrows. Delicately swinging the holster upon her back, she made her way to the door.  
  
Alkcorion, now seeing the need for silence, also reached for his bow that was leaning against a wall. Both archers began to walk down the spiraling staircase that surrounded the majestic tree. Reaching the bottom, a movement caught their eye. The two elves looked at each other and sprinted after the antagonist.  
  
The intruder had a hard time keeping distance between itself and the charging elves. Nilwen and Alkcorion were quickly advancing on their foe. To their dismay, the creature pulled out a battered horn. Nilwen quickly fitted an arrow to her string, but before her skilled hands could pull the string, the creature blew loud and long. The two elves stopped and looked around.  
  
Alkcorion blinked his eyes and looked down at Nilwen who had stretched her bow to assault position. Not knowing where to shoot her aim varied between trees and bushes. She then looked up at the archer next to her. Care in his eyes and a smile upon his lips as he observed her every move.  
  
'Now I know why her brother was so fond of her abilities,' he thought to himself.  
  
Nilwen began to grow impatient with the silence. The two had run to the edge of the forest where the guards had left the area unattended. Her eyes darted around from place to place, trying to figure out where the damned creature had run to. It was not usual for an elf to loose their victim; but for some strange reason, she expected more than just one.  
  
"The trees are giving me warning that a greater foe is approaching," she whispered to her comrade.  
  
"I sense it also Nilwen."  
  
"Where is it?" she almost said under her breath. "Where are they?" Her voice became louder.  
  
Alkcorion sensed her rebellious spirit rising in her. Soon she had lowered her bow and began shouting into the darkness of the night. Encouraging their silent foe(s) to come out and face her. She got her wish. Within seconds, they were surrounded by a large party of goblins and a very large pack of wolves. The wolves began to snarl and lick their black gummed lips. Orcs began to close in around the two.  
  
"Have you gotten your wish yet Nilwen?" Alkcorion asked with a hint of jest.  
  
"Bring it on."  
  
((Author's end note: Sorry to leave you hanging, but I promise a rather good chapter in the future for this battle. Please read and Review if you want it. Oh yes, I want you to do me a favor, those who wish to. Please send in a Review for your favorite character in my story, and tell me why you like them. I need to know which to enhance on. Thank you everyone!)) 


	18. Death do us part?

((Author's note: Mae Govannen friends. I am please to see that you still are reading. Many apologies for the late update. I promise I shall try harder to write more this summer. It just so happens that finals are approaching, and I am on the verge of insanity. Thank goodness for my creative mind to find sanctuary with the words. Please enjoy chapter 17 of the Maidens of Lorien. ))  
  
"Bring it on," was all Nilwen spoke to her companion as they faced the encompassing adversaries.  
  
Alkcorion stretched his bow and let loose a deadly arrow. His was shortly followed by the arrow of comrade. Nilwen murmured a series of curses as a returned shaft flew past her ear. A goblin screeched as an elven arrow pierced him in the stomach, causing him to double over in a pool of murky gore. Another clutched in pain as he limped off the scene with a howl. The pack of wolves began to gather their courage. They silently crept towards the preoccupied elves, licking their lips and snarling in jest.  
  
The wolves now leapt from their positions and ferociously attacked Nilwen, whom was slicing through the skull of an orc with an elvish blade. The leader of the pack began to warn the others of the advancing elf behind them. Alkcorion shot a dozen arrows into the pack only to be met with barred teeth and growls. A few lay dead, but the wolves were now enraged. Their fallen company poured hate upon the flame in their eyes.  
  
Nilwen gasped as she was thrashed by a number of wolves leaping upon her at once. She stabbed in fear, for she could not see the light of the moon reflecting off of the trees she had known as a child. Nilwen heard Alkcorion shout a battle cry and the growling of the beasts. Teeth bit hungrily into her shoulder and she muffled a scream, knowing that a scream was what the wolves wanted from their prey. She grasped around for the knife she had dropped, but all she could feel was the wet crimson vitality that laid upon the earth. Nilwen lifted up her eyes one last time in hopes of a glance of the moon. Fair eyes searched for any glimpse of light for a guide to her freedom. Then, a small crack, through the wolves piled on her, appeared as bright as day.  
  
'That is no moonlight.' Nilwen cried out in her mind. 'It seems like the sun.'  
  
Alkcorion looked up from his fight with the wolves and saw a blinding light coming from the depths of the forest. Not from the sky, but elsewhere.  
  
Nilwen found enough strength to shove a few of the wolves off to find the light that was comforting her. She looked into the woods, not noticing her blood falling freely on herself, and saw shadows walk calmly into view. Without a sound she dropped to the ground and all was dark.  
  
The host of Mirkwood and the Elves of Lothlorien came into the clearing where the wolves and goblins were. A rain of precisely marked arrows flew into the flanks of the creatures. With low snarls, the wounded wolves left the area; leaving the dead strewn upon Nilwen.  
  
The Lady of Light and Lord Celeborn made their way through the slaughter to aid the wounded elf. As they approached, the Lady sensed fear and anxiety from Alkcorion. Nilwen had been seriously injured and he feared for her life. A stillness swept through the forest and over the elves. Galadriel placed her radiant hand upon the elf's forehead. Quietly listening for a stray thought in her mind, the queen waited patiently. Seconds seemed like minute; minutes seemed like hours. After a few minutes, the host began to sing a soft lament when no breath nor thought passed over the stone-still maiden. Slowly she shook her head and Alkcorion pulled the motionless beauty into his arms and smothered her with kisses. His solemn and poignant lips found her still ones, and he tenderly placed a passing kiss on them.  
  
A cry was heard behind the lines of elves as Firith came tearing down the path towards her beloved bosom friend. Tears flowed freely, for she was unashamed to let them fall. She cradled Nilwen's head in her lap as she stared at the bloodstained face.  
  
"Nilwen, why? Why do you have to be so bold? I miss you terribly and I never got to say farewell to you. I weep now, for I am truly grieved throughout my soul. I can no longer hide this inside. Let all see that you were loved beyond dreams. Valar, guide her to the Havens."  
  
The elves completed their lament for Nilwen, and began to approach to carry her away. Firith at first would not let any touch her dearest friend, but then consented. As Nilwen's body was lifted off the ground, her bow fell from her hand and dropped to the ground. Firith picked up the possession and tried to accomplish what Nilwen had always teased her about. She was always teased about not being able to shoot the bow. Firith set up the bow and fitted the arrow to the string. Unknowing how to aim, she let it loose and it struck Nilwen's body in the shoulder.  
  
"Well, at least you hit something this time."  
  
((Author's note: So sorry to leave you like this, but I enjoy it so. Please review if you wish to receive more. I am thoroughly enjoying this story. I hope that you are also. If you wish to give me any tips or anything I would appreciate them to be kindly written. Not out of hate for the way I write, but civil please. Yours Truly. Morwen)) 


	19. Resurrection

((Morwen's note: Wow, I even surprised myself with how fast this chapter came. Please keep reviewing so that I may keep up the chapters. It so renews my courage to face yet another chapter. Oh yes, before I forget. If you could somehow tell me (either by e-mail or by review) if the length of my chapters are too short or what not. I would be most grateful. Enough chitchat, on with chapter 18 of the Maidens of Lorien!))  
  
"Well at least you hit something this time."  
  
The voice seemed to echo throughout the woods. Haunting, and yet in a humorous tone. The host stopped and stared in silence. Alkcorion moved closer to Firith; both waiting for the unexpected. A laugh was heard, and a few of the elven maidens stepped away from Nilwen's body. A soft glow surrounded her corpse as she raised silently in the air to her feet.  
  
Firith gasped as a burning sensation began to start swelling against her hip. She looked down to find something glowing in her pocket of her gown. She reached into the pouch and pulled out the mysterious pendant she had found when surveying the rooms. (Refer to chapter 3) A wave of curiosity swept over her, and without knowing, her feet began to move towards the reincarnated body of Nilwen. As she approached and was in reach of Nilwen, Firith's heart began to pound as she watched her friend's pale hand raise gently from her side. Firith cautiously placed the pendant in her outstretched hand; then quickly stepped back as radiant beams probed the body of Nilwen.  
  
With eyes still closed and her physique gleaming, Nilwen was lifted off the ground with a soft breeze. The star lit sky dimmed as rays of light entered her frame. The pendant raised from her hand and stretched itself around her slender neck. Her bow, which laid now on the ground when Firith dropped it in fear, floated tenderly to her still widespread hand. Nilwen's green gown changed to black; and her hair was replaced by fiery red tresses fringed with black. Finally, her eyes opened to reveal vibrant crimson eyes. The light faded, and Nilwen was set again upon the earth. The wind ceased and Nilwen collapsed to the ground.  
  
All who surrounded her stared in awe as Galadriel walked over to the newly transformed Nilwen. The Lady of Light placed a tender hand upon her pale face.  
  
"She is alive. Do not fear her, for it is a blessing from Vana* that she lives. Her vitality has been restored, for she has put herself in danger many times for the existence of others." Galadriel spoke calmly, but still with wonder.  
  
A soft moan was heard from the resting maiden, who was now resting peacefully propped against a root. Nilwen yawned and stretched. Then something caught the keen eyes of the host. A pair of large protruding wings rested against her slim body. Nilwen was no longer an elf, but an elfin. *  
  
Alkcorion and Firith stood with distressed faces, not knowing whether to go to her, or stand back. They had not long to wait, Nilwen's energetic eyes opened abruptly and she leapt to her delicate toes. Her eyes glanced frantically around, then beamed with laughter when she caught sight of the two. She raced over with incredible speed and hurdled into Alkcorion's strong arms. He embraced her sensitively to find out whether she was fleshed or not. Finding that she was, he squeezed her tightly until he heard a tiny squeak come from her lips which, of course, he kissed. She turned to Firith and wriggled out of Alkcorion's arms. The two hugged tightly and began to laugh in unison. Nilwen was reincarnated, and still immortal, but this new form would take a while to get used to, plainly referring to the wings.  
  
Haldir was now overcome with the beautiful creature that entered the scene. His eyes did not fail him as he studied her slim figure and new attire. 'What befitting wings for such an attractive elfin.' He smirked to himself. He would later have to investigate what else this goddess held in her mysterious soul.  
  
((Morwen's note: Oo now what is he up to? No good? Let's find out as soon as you review! Oh yes, what do you think of Nilwen's form? Let me know my friends!))  
  
*Vana-One of the Valar. Vana also favors Nilwen in my story, so don't get mad at me.  
  
*Elfin-Basically an elf with wings and powers. (if you want spoilers for her powers e-mail me! Otherwise you'll have to find out with Nilwen what they are.)) 


End file.
